Świąteczne zdjęcie
by Syriusz Black
Summary: Wigilia wśród przyjaciół, czyli zaplątany James, domyślny Remus, rozbawiona Lilka, mały Harry i pomysłowy Łapa.


- Uspokój się – zganił mnie Lunatyk po raz… cóż, nie wiem który, straciłem rachubę gdzieś koło trzeciej setki. Zmiażdżyłem go spojrzeniem. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co chodzi temu człowiekowi. To chyba normalne, że cieszę się ze spotkania ze swoim cudownym chrześniakiem, który przecież odziedziczył po ojcu chrzestnym wszystkie najlepsze cechy. Czekałem na wigilię cały, długi tydzień i absolutnie nie miałem chęci dalej zwlekać. Wreszcie dotarliśmy pod drzwi Potterów. Lunatyk otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i nawet uniósł rękę, chcąc mnie zatrzymać przed nagłym, bezczelnym wtargnięciem. Prychnąłem pod nosem, otwarłem drzwi z rozmachem, przez co klamka zaliczyła bliski kontakt ze ścianą.  
- Harry! Wujek przybył, chodź się przywitać! – wrzasnąłem na pół Doliny Godryka. Zatrzymałem się, zdejmując buty zanim zabrudziłem bezcenny dywan Lily. Raz już dostałem za niego ochrzan i to wystarczy mi na całe życie. Wzdrygnąłem się na samo wspomnienie. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel poślubił szyszymorę, jak Remusa kocham. Mój ulubiony brzdąc przytoczył się powoli do przedpokoju. Migiem porwałem go w ramiona, ściskając mocno.  
- Lapa! – zawołał chichocząc, kiedy podrzuciłem go do góry. Wciąż nie umiał wypowiedzieć „ł", ale jego seplenienie było takie słodkie, no naprawdę.  
- Cześć Harry – powiedział, jak zawsze spokojnie, Lunatyk.  
- Lunio – ucieszył się malec, wyciągając małe ramionka w kierunku swojego drugiego ojca chrzestnego. Przysięgam, że zupełnie nic po nim nie odziedziczył. Trochę szkoda, ale nie zamierzam narzekać. Przekazałem go drugim, chętnym ręką i poczochrałem bujną fryzurę, tworząc jeszcze większy nieład na jego głowie.  
- Czy ty zawsze musisz tak wrzeszczeć? – oburzyła się Lilka w jakże ujmującym przywitaniu. Stała w drzwiach od kuchni, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę.  
- Oczywiście znasz odpowiedź. Przecież pytasz mnie oto za każdym razem, kiedy tu jestem. – Wyszczerzyłem się radośnie.  
- Czyli codziennie – mruknęła pod nosem, przewracając teatralnie oczami. – Witaj Remusie.  
Lunatyk kiwnął głową na powitanie, uśmiechając się blado. Niedawno była pełnia i wciąż nie do końca odzyskał siły. Zmarszczyłem brwi z troską, zabierając od niego Harry'ego. W odpowiedzi posłał mi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.  
- Lily… Lily, kochanie – rozległo się stłumione wołanie od strony salonu. – To coś chce mnie pożreć. TO COŚ ŻYJE! Zabierz to było! – spanikował James, zaplątany w lampki choinkowe, przewracając się prosto pod stopy swojej żony.  
- Cho-nka. – Mój chrześniak zaklaskał rączkami. Jego duże, zielone oczka błyszczały radośnie.  
- Tak, Harry. Twój tata doskonale pasuje jako choinka. - Roześmiałem się szczerze. Postawiłem go na ziemi, a on klapnął na tyłek, ciągnąc za jeden koniec kolorowego, błyszczącego kabla. Podniosłem przyjaciela do pozycji stojącej i na tym skończyło się moje dobre serce.  
- ŁAPA! – krzyknął przestraszony, kiedy różdżką przelewitowałem go z powrotem do salonu.  
- Nie wierć się – mruknąłem, przygryzając wargę w skupieniu. Ustawiłem Jamesa obok choinki. Był zbyt skrępowany, żeby się uwolnić z uścisku morderczych lampek, więc jedyne co mógł, to chwiać się lekko, walcząc zawzięcie o utrzymanie równowagi. Pomysł roku, wiem. Jestem taki genialny. Mam tylko dziwne wrażenie, że zemsta będzie okrutna. Mniejsza, zacznę się tym przejmować innym razem.  
- Co ty kombinujesz? – spytała podejrzliwie pani domu, trzymając syna na rękach. Pokierowałem ją tak, żeby stanęła obok swojego męża.  
- Masz aparat, Luniaczku? – Dobrze wiedziałem, że go ma. W końcu wracaliśmy po niego do domu równe cztery razy. Skleroza nie boli, ale trzeba się nachodzić, jak to mówią. Podał mi go bez słowa i sam stanął obok gospodarzy. Rozumiemy się bez słów, to absolutnie cudowne. Posłałem mu najlepszy uśmiech marki Black. Ustawiłem sprzęt na stoliku, kliknąłem samowyzwalacz i pogalopowałem na swoje miejsce. Objąłem Lunatyka jednym ramieniem, przyciągając go do siebie, po czym ot tak, dla zabawy, uszczypnąłem Jamesa w nos i zrobiłem mu nad głową rogi.  
- Mówimy: seeeks – oznajmiłem, szczerząc radośnie kły. Nie ma to jak święta wśród przyjaciół.  
_Klik._


End file.
